Demon King Daddy
by Dark Sea Kitten
Summary: Harry trusted Dumbledore. Now he lost his godfather, his friends, and is has been tossed into the middle of not only the Wizard War, but the end of the world. Thankfully he has his real father to back him up. HP/SPN. M/M, MPreg
1. Prologue

**AN: The first 5 chapters was originally written by Winchester-Colt. RIP And I decided to continue the story for her and because it deserved to be finished. I also plan on making a few changes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry groaned as he woke up in his wide and comfortable bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He stirred quietly and sighed, as he allowed himself to fall back into his pillow. He was feeling both mournful and unbelievably pissed at the same time.

Sirius was Dead. Remus was devastated. And Albus had been lying to Harry.. For Years. YEARS.

Harry buried his head in his pillow again, and he tried to close his eyes and not think about these facts at the moment. Albus had lied, Yes. Sirius had died, yes. But he knew that Sirius would want him to live his life and be happy. And a part of him already knew that Albus had been lying for years, and was still lying. But he was just a kid, and had to trust that Dumbledore knew best.

After all, Harry had survived this far, right?..

He just wanted to wanted enjoy his last two Dursley-free days before the summer holiday began. That was the only half-cheerful thing he could think to do at the moment.

So he was going to sleep in, then take a nice long shower, then spend the rest of the day hanging out with Ron and Hermione, Maybe even hop on their brooms. The wizarding world could wait for one day.

It was then that a falling of footsteps, and sound of a door opening quietly was heard. If Harry wasn't already awake it wouldn't of rose him.

"Ron?" Ginny then whispered, walking over urgently to her brother's bed.

"Umm… Gin.. What do you want?.." Ron groaned from his own bed, and Harry could tell from the sound that his face was still half-buried in the pillow.

"Ron, something's wrong.. Wake up now!" Harry's eyes now snapped opened, as he looked to where he heard Ginny's voice. The drapes around his four poster were closed, so he didn't see Ginny, and Ginny didn't see him. But he still knew that she was there even if she didn't know he was awake.

"What do you mean? What's going on?.." Ron asked, now completely awake. Apparently those words had knocked him awake as well. The fight in the ministry still fresh in their minds.

"I don't know.. Professor Dumbledore just found me and told me that someone was coming to Hogwarts for Harry. We need to make sure Harry was still asleep, and keep him out of the great hall until they left."

"What? Why?…" Ron questioned, as Harry heard Ron jump to his feet. "It's not people from the Ministry is it?"

"I don't know.. Professor Dumbledore just told me to keep Harry away from them…"

"But.. but.. but…" Ron stuttered. _"Why?…"_ He then asked. And Harry had to admit, that was a good question. Harry opened the drapes to his four poster and looked at both Ginny and Ron. Both looked at his tired and messy appearance, and realized he had just been awakened as well.

"Well… Why don't we go find out?…" Harry said, now rushing to his Hogwarts trunk.

"Harry! Don't! Dumbledore said…" Ginny began, but then Ron jumped into his own chest and started pulling clothes out. Harry just grabbed his invisibly cloak, and wrapped it around himself.

"I know what Dumbledore said, Ginny, but I need to know what's going on.. I Promise, I won't get caught." Harry said, now making his way out the door and down the stairs.

"Met you down there in a minute, Mate!" Ron called after him as Ginny shrieked in protest. Harry just smiled. He knew he could count on Ron. Harry flew down the stairs, and through the commons. Soon he slipped out the portrait door. Luckily he knew of a special staircase that lead straight to the Great hall on Saturday mornings. God, he loved Hogwarts. Even the changing doors and stair cases.

* * *

The Doors to the great hall had obviously been blasted open, and where nearly hanging off their hinges. The professors were shouting orders, the prefects were trying to keep control, and the first years where near wetting themselves.

"Crowley, I must insist that you stop this foolishness and leave." Dumbledore said. He was standing tall, even though he an inch shy of shaking in his boots. Harry had just arrived and peered over the railing, listening to the two men argue.

"It's KING Crowley now, if you please… Oh, don't worry, Albie boy! I'll be out of your hair in a Jif.. After you hand over Harry, Of course." Harry blinked.

The man, 'Crowley', was definitely English. But that was where the similarities ended between the two. Albus was old, Thin, and tall with long white hair and colorful and tacky robes.. Crowley looked around 26-30 may be, shorter, but bulky with short brown hair and a widow's peak. His clothes were Black and Grey, obviously tailored and top of the line. And it was a Muggle business suit. Go figure.. Now what in the world would this guy want with him? And why has he demanding that Albus hand him over?

While Albus held the air of a grandfatherly sage, this man held a powerfully Evil aura. Infact, it was so evil that Harry wasn't sure that the man was even HUMAN. Not really. He looked human, but seemed to be something else.. Something that Harry couldn't place. Even the professors were giving him a wide berth of space. Every inch from the wide open doors to the middle of the great hall seemed to have been claimed by him. And soon Harry realized why.. There were four huge dogs stalking the space around him.. And he used the words "Dogs" in the lightest of terms.

They had four legs, the body, and the build of dogs, Yes… but they where at least 3 times larger. And their bodies seemed to shift and change, just like the veil in the ministry. An odd Hand, head or other body part would seem to press against the outside skin of the dog that left an imprint on the outside of the body. Like the dog was carrying people inside of his very flesh… and the silky, shining black coat of 'Fur' that covered them didn't help at all. They were bloody terrifying.

"I don't believe you understand the situation properly, Crowley… Harry is not yours to take. He is the son of Lily and James, and a wizard. This world needs him.. Needs him more then you could ever understand." Albus said, and Harry slowly and silently made his way down the stairs. Carefully avoiding and sidestepping the awe-struck students and odd professor that were watching the scene.

"Oh, No.. I understand.. I understand perfectly well." Crowley said, now stepping forward. His dogs growling and snapping, as they moved with him. Crowley's eyes growing angrier and darker, as he stalked forward. Craning his neck as he strolled, almost stylishly, over to the old man. A hunter stalking the prey.

"I know that you got hold of prophesy before anyone else… You where the only person in the world that knew what it said. Well, the whole of it, at least." The man said, as he shrugged and curled his bottom lip. Harry blinked silently as he stopped himself at the bottom of the stairs. He tightened his hold on the Cloak and stood very still so he wouldn't get caught. At the same time, a good deal of the students and one professor started stepping back. Backing away from the Man.

"I know that you KNEW that James was a barrier, even before he did.. I know that you arranged the wedding between him and Lily… I know that you put the idea into James mind, to have the child of the prophecy.. Even though you knew he could NEVER Father a child with Lily…" The man said, inching closer and closer to Albus, before he stopped in front of him, now glaring openly. His anger showing more and more.

"I know that you made an.. Arrangement.. With Lilith. Introduced James to me, and had a Fool-proof plan put into action… And that, After one very Passionate night, YOU were the one that took my James away from me. and had Lilith make sure I stayed in the dark! COMPLETELY ignorant! And that, Nine months later, on the 31rst of July, James had a son!… MY son!… Not Lily, _JAMES!"_ The man screamed, in a full-out rage at the end of his speech. His dogs then howling out there rage as well. Albus's face was now pale, as everyone stared at the two in shock.

"YOU made the arrangements… YOU took James from me… YOU took our child that he birthed… YOU made Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper… YOU locked away Sirius black… and YOU where the one that handed MY child.. MY Heir… MY SON… over to LILY EVAN'S sister! _LILY'S EVANS… SISTER!"_

Crowley said, now red in the face and spitting with Rage. Harry could only stand, frozen, as the shock from suit. He even those words hit him full force. But then, the man suddenly calmed down. He stood straight up. He fixed his flatted the left side of his hair with his hand. He then seemed to shrug it off and shake himself back into his professional facade.

"So… You manipulative, Self-righteous, Life-Ruining _Fuck-ass…"_ Crowley then said, in near perfect upper-class prefecture. "If you'd be so kind as to return my child to me, I'd gladly be on my way."

Dumbledore then stammered and stuttered like a moron in the face of the regal man. Making more and more of a fool of himself as the seconds passed. It seemed Dumbledore had nothing to say for himself, or nothing to defend himself with in front of the entire school population. Crowley even went as far as to check his (Diamond and gold plated) watch and tap his foot impatiently as he waited. It had to take at least 20 more seconds, before Albus could come back with a single statement.

"YOU WILL _NOT_ BE TAKING HARRY!"

Crowley tossed his arms up, as if it thanks. "FINALLY! It Speaks!" he then placed his arms back down, and smiled cruelly at the old man.

"You don't get it, do you, you brain-dead old coot?… Lilith is dead. Killed, you see. Yesterday night. A sad, nasty business.. And I Inherited every contract, Deal, trade-off and.. Arrangement... She ever made.. So now, I call the shots.. And after reviewing your contract, I've decided that I'm calling your marker in. So yes.. YES… I will be taking Harry… YOU have no choice in that. " Albus's face then went deathly pale.

"As a matter of fact, the only choice you have at the current moment is if I'll be taking anybody else with me when I leave.." Crowley then tilted his head, and looked to the side. "Well, PIECES of bodies… But.. You get the point." He said, then looking back to Albus. grinning cruelly again. It was obvious in his tone and his eyes that he really was ready to do it.

"YOU CAN'T! I Refuse to let you! This is Hogwarts castle, and I am the headmaster! No Student may be removed the grounds without my express permission!" Dumbledore said, his wand out and pointed, trying to stand as tall as he could. A few of the students and Professors looked to Dumbledore in horror. Not because he was willing to fight for Harry, no… But that Dumbledore was willing to let people get killed just to keep Harry from leaving.

Harry winced at the looks on the faces of the students and teachers. _'Sure, fine, let's throw Harry to the demonic dogs.. So long as no one else is hurt… He won't mind…'_ Harry thought spitefully. And then sighed. He'd probably go along quietly anyway, even if he wasn't asked. He couldn't stand to see people hurt..

"Without the PARENTS or GUARDIANS permission, you mean. And didn't you just hear me?.. Harry IS my son. You know that better than anyone." Crowley said. Glaring down Dumbledore's wand, looking fearless.

"I am Harry's magical guardian! And you, You inhuman abomination, have no legal right to him!"

"Magical guardian? You're JOKING, Right? " Crowley said, now scoffing at the headmaster.

"You didn't even lay eyes on the boy after you dropped him off at Petunia's for a good ten years! Your title as magical guardian no longer applies… And as for me not having any legal rights..…" Crowley now said, as he tossed his hand up. In an interesting flare of magic and flame a folded piece of paper, obviously a legal document, appeared in his hands.

"Well… This little piece of paper says differently…" Crowley said, giving Albus a grin as well. "It's a transfer of guardianship… Signed by a certain Petunia Dursley… 100 percent legit. Completely legal."

Dozen of students gasped around him, as Albus Dumbledore looked on in shock. Crowley simply unfolded the piece of paper in one hand, and flashed it to everyone in view. And then asked, impetuously. "Would you like a copy?"

"WHAT?… WHEN?... HOW?" Dumbledore then sputtered.. Crowley, though, just continued to drive the nail through Dumbledore's coffin.

"Quite easy.. I simple made Petunia an offer she wouldn't refuse… Well, honestly, I would have been glad to just have the genetic testing or adopt him right from under your nose.. But that would have taken precious time, and, as you'll find… I'm not a very patient demon…" Crowley said, as suddenly all amusement and cruelty was wiped from his face. Leaving only stone cold rage and hate as he stared at the headmaster. Harry heart then stopped. _'Demon?…'_ Harry thought, feeling as if a vat of frozen water was just poured over his head. _'A Demon… My father is a Demon?'_

"You see now, Dumbledore?.. See what you've lost?… What harm your actions have caused?.. _No one_ screws me over. No one takes what's mine. And _No one_ breached their contracts with me. Not without SERIOUS consequences… And you, you poor, pathetic, worthless old fool… You've done _all three."_

It was then that one of the dogs that came with Crowley suddenly stopped right in front of Harry. Harry froze in terror as he looked at the thing. He was listening so intently to the conversation, that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him... Which included the demonic dogs. He swallowed harshly… Oh, he was so screwed….

The Big, Evil, Demonic dog then sniffed deeply a few times. And then gave a kind of humming growl. Not angry, or a warning of attack.. Just a humming growl… But it still chilled Harry to the Bone.

That also seemed to get Crowley's and Albus's attention.

"What is it, girl?…" Crowley then said, looking directly at the dog, as Albus looked at the space around the dog, as If he couldn't see it. "Find something interesting?…"

The dog merely Gruffed, and then Barked. That lone bark causing Harry's invisibly cloak to fly right off of him, revealing him to the whole room. Gasps echoed throughout the Hall, and Harry could only stand still, Frozen with fright and the shame of being caught.

"OH! Harry! Glad you showed, Love!" Crowley then said, his face lighting with happiness. He now took out what looked to be a Iphone and started typing away madly. "So, I take it that you heard the whole conversation?"

"Yes… I heard…" Harry answered waywardly, as that man that seemed to be his father seemed to be sending a text. "Is it true?.."

"GOOD! Then I don't have to repeat myself… Sad to say, Harry, but Yes. It's true. That, and a fair bit more… but that's for later." Crowley then said, now putting his phone back in his pocket. He then looked to Harry, a smile then appearing on his formerly enraged face.

"…Your headmaster in a lying, manipulating, neglectful, kidnapping, life-fucking, soul-sucking, self-fulfilling son of a bitch. He had your whole life.. Including and your death, arranged even before you were even born… and I'm a Demon, and your dad." Harry could almost see his heart crack in his chest.

"I'm Crowley. King of the crossroads. I've come here to make you a deal…" he now said, as he put his Iphone away and turned to look Harry directly in the face. "I'll help you knock off this dark-lord guy, If you blow this popsicle stand and come and live with your old man across the pond.. Whatta ya say?"

Harry only blinked at the taller, older man. He then turned and looked at Albus who seemed to be on the edge of having heart attack.

"Is… It's True, isn't it?…." Was all that Harry managed to say. It was crushing to think that his whole life was a lie. And that Dumbledore, his mentor, the person he looked up to the most was behind it all. This was almost too much at once. Far too much.

Dumbledore looked back to him. His eyes shining with a unknown glint. Could it be… Guilt?..

"Harry, My boy.. It was for the greater good…"

"What did he mean by you planning to kill me?…" Harry then questioned forcefully. His calm demeanor changing in an instant. If this all was true, then he wanted answers. Albus froze as his jaw locked at the younger man next to him.

"My Boy, that is not the truth at all…"

"BULLSHIT!" Crowley raged from his post in front of everyone in the great hall.

"Bullshit, Bullshit, BULLSHIT.. Harry, he planned your death, Or TECHNICALLY, he planned for you to kill YOURSELF at the end of this war. Or was counting on it at least.. But, If you had managed to live through the end of the war, he still would have seen to your death."

"Harry, my boy, we are beginning to approach a very sensitive topic.. I believe we should take this conversation to my office.."

Harry then narrowed his eyes as he stared at the headmaster. Anger and pain shining through.

"No… No I don't think so.." Dumbledore then looked at Harry in shock.

"No, I don't think I will take this conversation to your office, because I don't think it needs to go that far.. Because you already admitted to knowing about the prophecy. And you knew about my parents needing a secret keeper, and you will knew about Sirius and Peter Pettigrew the same night that I found out.. I TOLD you myself." Harry said, pain and betrayal obvious in his eyes.

"So tell me, professor.. How much of the rest is true, as well?…"

Dumbledore just looked back to Harry… Then glanced sideways to the rest of the inhabitants of the school.. All waiting with baited breath. Then to Crowley, who tilted his head sheepishly at the headmaster with a smug grin on face.

It was then that Harry realized why Dumbledore was acting like this. He had been caught and cornered. His manipulations were now out in the open, every lie was now exposed. He was going to be ruined, if he didn't handle this right. If he didn't make sure that came out on top, and with Harry on his side or still under his control. The ministry hadn't even given him back his titles yet. As of now, he was only the headmaster of Hogwarts everything else was pending. Harry was also sure that his father had planned this public confrontation as well... Just to make sure that it stuck.

Dumbledore was only worried about covering his own ass. Harry glared hatefully at the old man, and Dumbledore stumbled back, as if struck.

"Feel free to contact me when you're ready to tell the truth!" Harry then snapped out, as he turned and walked right up to Crowley. His father. The evil black dog trailing after him like a Puppy.

"You said you'd help me defeat the dark lord?" Harry said, meeting him eye-to-eye.

"Yes…" Crowley then said, his face then turning serious.

"Alright.. But I want to remain in contact with my friends, and I reserve the right to leave anytime I wish…" Harry countered, his face going just as serious as his father's.

"Then I'll insist on having an amulet put on you, so that I can find you anywhere you are, as well as a charmed cell phone… You'll have to promise to keep them both on you at all times. Plus.." His father said, looking down at his clothes. A Ratty pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that Harry called pajamas. "I get to burn any and all unsuitable clothing, and replace them with fashions I see fit…"

Harry blinked, and looked down as his outfit, now frowning. Well.. Okay, they were Very (Very, VERY) Old… So…

"Alright. Deal." And with that, Crowley smiled proudly and put a hand on Harry's shoulders.

"That's my boy.. knows a good deal when he sees one."

And with a rush of wind, Harry and Crowley were gone. And Dumbledore looked on in horror as his life and all of his plans were ruined.


	2. Chapter 1

'Talking'

' _Thinking'_

' **Writing'**

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harry was standing in the middle of the great hall one moment, then standing in the hall of a large 2 story house the next. Harry blinked as he looked around, Surprised to having been transported so rapidly. He then over to his father.

"I thought that people couldn't apparate when inside Hogwarts…" Harry said, raising a eyebrow.

"That wasn't apparition, love.. I'll teach you later." Was his father's reply as he smiled. He then turned and motioned to the two men that just appeared behind him. Demons, actually.

"Harry; this is Marcus and Oray. They work for me…" Harry looked to the two demons and nodded. Oray nodded back, averting his eyes respectfully. Marcus just smiled at Harry, then looked him over like a piece of meat and leered. Crowley noticed immediately.

"Marcus, take Harry's chest to his room… NOW." Crowley barked the last word angrily. The other demon looked at Crowley and glared lightly. He then grabbed Harry's truck near his feet with one hand and took it up the master staircase. Harry guessed that he would be getting one of the rooms upstairs.

"And clean out the dog pins when your done!" Crowley snapped, right before Marcus disappeared. A short pause in his steps was the only confirmation that he heard. And the angry stomping when started moving again.

Harry blinked, and pointed at the retreating demon and the chest he was carrying.

"Um.. When did you pick up my trunk?…"

Crowley looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh.. I took the liberty of having Marcus and Oray drop by your dorm while I.. entertained you're the headmaster. I sent Marcus to pick up your truck…"

"And you sent Oray to pick up me." Harry said, a light bulb going off in his head. "The scene in the Great Hall was a diversion.."

Crowley smiled and winked at his boy.

"Didn't think we'd really give old Dumb-boy the chance to wisk you away, now did you?… Of course, I wasn't expecting you to be going TOWARDS the great hall when a raging demon was about, But…" He shrugged, and gave a smile. "Given you have James blood in you, I'm not all that surprised…"

Harry could only smile back. He was told that he inherited his recklessness from James.. But to hear it from his actual (Father,) it made it a bit different. More meaningful.

"Now then; off to business…" Crowley said, motioning Oray off with his hand. Oray left immediately. "First off; I suppose you have some questions.. Let's get those out of the way first, shall we?" Crowley said, now placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, and leading him into his office.

"Alright then… If you're my father… What does that make me? Am I still a Wizard, or… something else? Will I still have my magic later on?" Harry asked, as his father asked for him to have a seat at one of the chairs at his desk. The desk and chair where huge, plush, and obviously made for style. In fact, the whole office seemed to be put together pretty nicely.

After Harry took a seat, feeling uncomfortable because he was in such a nice room while wearing sleeping threads, he relaxed himself and adjusted the chair and readied himself for a long conversation.

"You will always be a wizard… but you are also what's known as a Cambion.. You and others like you are half-demon. But don't worry, Love, James was a wizard and had a magical core, and it's obvious that you have one, too."

"So…. I'm just like a normal wizard, then?…" Harry said, just a little to hopeful. Even though, deep inside, Harry already knew the answer.

Crowley's eyes widened at his son, and he then tossed his head back and laughed.

"Oh, no no no… Even if you weren't born with a magical core, you'd still be stronger than most wizards… Given practice. The fact that you have one only makes you all the more amazing…" Crowley said with a.. Almost proud.. smile..

"Do you know of name of the last Cambion born with Wizarding blood?…"

"Um…. No. I'm afraid not…" Harry said, feeling a embarrassed at the fact. He would make a point to study a bit more on it later, or write Hermione…

"Merlin… His name was Merlin."

Harry's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

* * *

 _A Cambion, or half-demon is a child born of a union of human and a demon._

 _The most famous of Cambion births is that of the great wizard Merlin, who was born of an Incubi and a Nun._

 _~Records of Demonology, Paris Von Vaglain_

Harry shook his head, as he read the passage again. He then checked the cover, and even flipped to the chapter just after it, that was actually labeled 'Merlin'.

"His mother was a Witch… but her family sent her to a convent when she started showing signs of magic, thinking she had sold her soul.. Later on, they found out she was a born witch… But the Bishop refused to let her get schooling on it. They locked her away even more…" Harry said, feeling sympathy but the poor girl who was treated so horribly.. Treated like he was.

"Years later, in an act or rebellion, she took a lover from inside the town… Not knowing he was possessed by a demon. The Demon was cast back to hell by the church, and she ran away to join the magical community…. and gave birth to a boy who she then raised in the ways of wizardry… Merlin.." Harry said, feeling chills run up his arms.

"He wasn't the first… But he was one of the best." Crowley said, leaning against a Alabaster and oak table, and taking a long drink from his tumbler. Harry then sighed, feeling a bit lost.

"So the reason I didn't die when I was a baby wasn't because Lily died for me… And the blood wards and Blood protection?"

"Nope. That was all you, Love… or your demonic magic striking back, whichever you like…."

"So Merlin was the same thing as me… And he Wasn't evil."

"Nope! Not one mar on the man. Bit of a waste if you ask me, but to each his own… So… Next question?"

Harry then closed the book, but kept it in his hands. He would need to read it later. He then thought back to the conversation between his father and his Dumbledore. And the mention of the blood wards had reminded him, too…

"The Dursleys… They are still alive, right? You haven't hurt them yet, have you?…"

Crowley blinked at the boy, and then frowned.. "No…" A sinister light then lit behind his father's eyes, and Harry could almost see the infernal wrath that Crowley was planning. "Well, Not yet…."

"Don't…" looking directly into his father's eyes with a stony, determined look. "Just… Just don't."

Crowley then looked at Harry, he face changing into one of curious intentions.

"You can't actually think I'm going to let them off… not after what I've seen, and what I can guess that they've done… Which, by the way, we WILL be talking about…"

"Ok, Fine. We'll talk later, and I'll tell you everything But for now, please don't do anything… They're my family."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and growled harshly. "No… They're not."

"Doesn't matter… For right now, Just wait. PLEASE…" His eyes pleading to his father. He saw Crowley waver immediately.

"Alright, I'll hold off on punishment… for now… But you better get talking quick, because I'm only patient when it comes to deals."

"Ok, then… Next question; How in the world did Lilith getting killed come about?…"

* * *

"So the angels stood by and LET Samuel Winchester kill Lilith, and that freed Lucifer.. So the Apocalypse has started, I got all of her deals and arrangements. That's how I found out about you…" Crowley ended, as he tossed a black shirt over the fitting room door. "Next look now! Put that on quick! Chop-Chop!"

"So… we just defeat the Dark Lord, find a way to end the Apocalypse, keep away from both Angels, other Demons and Death Eaters, while managing to stay alive…" Harry said, summing up their situation as best he could.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Crowley said sarcastically. "You coming out or not?"

Harry sighed, as he pulled the shirt over his head and down his arms. He then turned and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a punk cartoony skull and crossbones shirt. Honestly, it was bloody ridiculous. Harry opened up the fitting room door and stepped out, an aggravated look on his face.

Harry looked to Crowley who just smirked back in reply… and had another six pieces of clothing just waiting for Harry to try on. It was obvious in the glint in his father's eyes that he was enjoying Harry's discomfort a little TOO much.

"You've GOT to be joking!" Harry said, then looking back to the Mirror. "You cannot think that this looks good on me…"

"Why not!" his father said, now stepping forward at adjusting the shirt. "It's comfortable, favorable to your tiny little frame, and everyone your age is wearing it! Plus, it's black and black goes with everything…"

"I look like a tosser! The pants are too tight, and the shirt makes me look like I'm 13 years old…"

"It does not!" Crowley said defensively, glaring at Harry down his nose. Harry looked back to him.

"It's a bloody cartoon-pirate shirt…." Harry deadpanned.

"…. Ok, a different shirt, but you are keeping those pants young man!"

"But they're tight! They're tight, they're skinny jeans, and they're black!"

"Yes… and if you wear them right, you'll have all of the other little boys eating out of your hands in no time!" Crowley said with a proud and smug looking on his face. Harry nearly choked on his own tongue.

"So.. Next question… What did you mean when you said Dumbledore and Lilith had a arrangement?.. And how did he break it?…"

Crowley's eyes then immediately went hard. "You're right about one thing… next question…"

Harry sighed in irritation… but he knew just from the look on his father's face he'd better not push the envelope on his one.

"Those black dogs that were in the Great hall with you… What were they?…"

"OH, those?… My Hellhounds. Beauts, aren't they?" Crowley then said, looking cocky.

"They're the most vicious of the three litters, and the biggest, too." Harry shivered to himself. HELLHOUNDS? He should have guessed…

"Ok… Moving along…"

At the end of the shopping trip his father had picked out a entirely new wardrobe, not all of it to Harry's liking. But his father simply said "You're a Half-demon, and it's part of your deal… WEAR IT!" And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

By the end of the week, Crowley had given Harry his charm and the cell phone he had agreed to, and they managed to negotiate 4 simple rules that worked out for them both.

 **1\. Harry had to stay away or run away from any other Demons or Angels he may come across.**

It was unavoidable that one or two would find out about him. But in the meantime, run like hell.. He would live with his father, yes, but no one else could be trusted. Only Crowley's and his most loyal lackeys would ever know about Harry being in the states.

 **2\. Feel free to lend a hand at any time.**

The apocalypse had started, and if Harry wanted to help end it and the wizarding war, he had free reign to do so. It was completely up to Harry. His father could use his help, anyway.

Harry actually liked this rule most of all. It think it because he actually got a choice in the matter.

 **3\. Keep the charm and his cell phone on him at all times. If the charm got lost, call to have it replaced immediately. And if he didn't answer his phone on the first ring, his father was going to show up in person.**

Apparently Crowley was going to offset years of noninvolvement with a good year of being overprotective. Plus, with trying to knock off Voldemort and Lucifer at the same time, Harry was going to make keeping in touch with his father a high priority either way.

 **4\. No Sleeping with any men. AT ALL. EVER.**

Apparently Harry was a bearer. That meant he could never father children. He could only have them if he carried them and birthed them himself, such was the curse of being a bearer. Which also translated into his father spoiling him like mad, and buying impossibly expensive things in the name of 'well-deserved Pampering.'

Apparently his father only liked the best.. Which would account for 60 dollar pants and 40 dollar shirt he was now wearing. The jeans were on the slim side, but they weren't skinny. And his shirt and hoody were much better than the other things his father had forced upon him.

Luckily they fit Harry's normal style just fine, so he didn't stand out too much in this hospital.

Harry sighed as he now looked forward, back to the reason he came here in the first place. Bobby Singer. He was a bloke who had tried to help stop the breaking of the 66 seals.

To bad for the poor guy that there were over 600 possible seals, and the Angels that we're here to stop them suddenly turned, and just started letting the demons break them. Before long, the final seal was broken, and Lucifer was set free.

And right after Lucifer was freed, Bobby had gotten possessed by a demon who was looking for the sword of Michael. And in order to fight the demon off and stop it from killing Dean with his own hand, he fought back control from the demon and stabbed himself. And ended up losing the use of his legs. That was about a week ago, the day after Lilith was killed and Lucifer was set free.

This was why Harry was here, leaning against the wall. Playing with his phone. Pretending to be a innocent bystander. After a little training with his father, sure of himself that he what he could do, he was just waiting for the right moment. To go in and talk to Bobby. Possibly heal him if he would allow it. The only thing was that Sam Winchester had been guarding the door all day.

So Harry sighed, and waited for the right moment to introduce himself…

Time to put rule number 2 to use, and lend a hand…

But then Dean Winchester walked up next to his brother, _whew he was hot_ , and Harry couldn't believe his luck. Now there were two! Great! He was never going to get into the room to help Bobby…

Harry sighed, as he when back to playing Ms. Pac Man on his phone.

He then saw Dean take out what looked like a x-ray and showed it to his brother. Harry gave an annoyed glance and looked back to his game on the phone. He really wished he was close enough that he could actually hear what they were talking about…

But Harry was stuck with simply keeping to the wall, and waiting for an opening.

It was then that a man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes appeared down the hall and passed Harry. Harry blinked and he looked at the odd man. He was walking with a sense of purpose towards Bobby's room and the Boys. Harry stared at the back of the man as he stopped by the Winchesters, and could only think; _Trench coat… Really?…_

Then jumped about a foot when Bobby yelled from inside his room, "GET IN HERE AND LAY HANDS ON!"

That caught Harry's interest. Sadly, he had to stay away and couldn't hear (Therefore, figure out) what was being said… But when the new man then stepped forward into the room, and started talking directly to Bobby that Harry got even more curious… It was then that Harry decided to take the risk. After all, he was here to help them out, and he couldn't help if he didn't know what was going on. He was going to risk it, and move in closer.

He exited the game on his cell phone, and started to silently and carefully walk by. It was then that Harry was glad for all the sneaking out and creeping around Hogwarts. He was nearly a master of the art now.

It also paid off… As Harry was passing by he heard something that made the lightbulb go off in his head. The Trench-coat was just telling Bobby how sorry he was that he couldn't heal him. Harry immediately saw his in.

Without even thinking it though, Harry spoke up. "Perhaps I could help…"


	3. Chapter 2

'Talking'

' _Thinking'_

' **Writing'**

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"GET IN HERE AND LAY YOUR DAMN HANDS ON!" Bobby yelled from his wheelchair. He was staring aimlessly out of the large glass window that overlooked the hospital courtyard. The same window and scene he had been staring at the past 3 days. When Castiel didn't reply Bobby turned towards the angel who was still standing between the two hunters.

"Get healing!" The older man ordered. Castiel looked at him with a hint of remorse showing in his eyes.

"I can't." The angel answered gruffly. Both Sam and Dean both looked to him in disbelief.

Bobby grabbed the side of his wheelchair and turned it completely around as to face both the angel and his boys.

"Say again?…" Bobby said, the threat obvious in his voice.

Castiel then stepped into the room towards Bobby, in order to explain himself better. Dean followed him in as he listened to the conversation but stayed close to the door. Sam just stayed in the doorway. Apart of him still felt like he had betrayed them to much to be allowed in. He didn't deserve it, or at least hadn't earned that trust back just yet. Maybe soon… but not now.

"I'm cut off from heaven… And much of heaven's power. Certain things I can still do, certain things I can't."

"Are you telling me that you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap for the _rest of my life?_ " Bobby yelled back angrily. Dean didn't say anything.. How could he? He was the reason that Castiel had disobeyed. He had been the one that forced Cas into making that choice. No one else was responsible for that.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said, with sincerity in his voice.

"Perhaps I could help…" chipped a voice from behind them. Dean immediately started and turned to the person.

Dean turned and froze, his breath hitching and his eyes going wide. This person, he smelled… Different. Odd. It was almost a powdery and earthy scent that just was just wonderful. Dean wasn't sure what or who this kid was or why his mere scent made his senses sit up and take notice.. He wasn't a Demon, Dean could tell, and he didn't feel this way around any of the angels he had ever met. He was beyond interested in finding out the reason why he was reacting like that and finding out what this person was… because he was definitely more than human.

Castiel turned last. After a quick look-over his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the intruder. He could see the body in front of him, but he couldn't sense the person at all. It was as if the boy-child was hidden or blocked from him, even when standing just a few feet away. It was frustrating and worried Castiel, putting him on his guard. This boy-child could easily become a danger. To his charge, to him and his mission.

He would no longer allow dangers to just walk freely among them, there was far too much at stake. For now he would wait and see, but if and need be, he would remove the danger from their path _permanently._

It was a teenage boy that stood calmly behind the door. He was stick thin, short with messy black hair and impressive green eyes. Framed by a pair of older and beaten black glasses. He had on a nice looking hoody and dark blue jeans that looked brand new or at least well taken care of. He couldn't be more than 14 years old and with a pale, angled face. Health wise though, it looked as if the poor kid was either deathly ill or just recovering from being sick. Stuck right in between ether gaining his health back or withering away. So weak and fragile it appeared that a strong glare or burst of breath could knock him over.

Sam signed, and after getting his bearings back, cursed.

"God damn it, another one! Another sneaky Poppy-upper person that shows up with no warning…"

Harry just gave an amused smile at the hunter, trying to look non-threatening. But he seemed a bit nervous all the same.

Harry's eyes wavered around the room as everyone looked him over. There was Bobby, looking at him in confusion and hope. Dean, looked at him with an annoyed glare. And the Trench-coat man who was trying either glare holes, or look into Harry's very soul. He didn't know who trench coat was, but he was making Harry feel very nervous and uncomfortable. Didn't that man realize that just standing still and gazing at someone like was really, really weird?

It was then that Harry looked over to the last person in the room; Dean. He was staring at Harry with a look he couldn't quite decipher. It was oddest look he had ever been given. A mix between the one people gave him when they first realize who he was, and the one that Hermione gave new books and Ron gave to freshly cooked food. It made him all the more nervous. Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow to the Winchester, and then looked back to Bobby.

After getting the glace from the boy, Dean immediately straightened himself up and quickly put himself to rights. Weird scent or not, he was going to keep his cool. He had to admit though, something about this boy interested him.. He just didn't know if that was good thing or bad thing just yet.

"Are you sayin' you can heal me, kid?" Bobby said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, yes..." The kid said, ignoring the other hunters for the moment. "If you'll allow me. I'd be glad to." Now that he had spoken a bit more, they all picked up on his English accent. Dean found himself even more intrigued and curious.

Sam turned and looked to Dean and raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what had gotten into his brother, but the kid was definitely the cause. He was also acting a little to 'proper' for his taste.. Sam didn't like it at all. But, if he was able to help Bobby he'd put up with it. For a little while at least. Sam then looked to Castiel with a question in his eyes.

"Hey Cas, is he one of yours?.."

"No." Castiel answered gruffly, as he looked the boy over again. "No, he is definitely not _one of mine_."

"Oh good, cause they're dicks.." Dean stated as he stepped aside and motioned for the kid to move forward. The boy looked to Dean with a worried and apprehensive glance. Like he was afraid he was going to get attacked the second he stepped in. Dean didn't know if he should be offended or flattered.

"Get in here, Boy, and start talking!" Bobby said. The kid then stepped in nervously. He quickly passed Sam and Dean and walked right over to Bobby. Bobby motioned for him to sit on the edge of the hospital cot, and did it in such a militant way that Harry immediately obeyed.

* * *

Castiel then turned and headed back to Sam and Dean as Bobby and Harry started their conversation. He would keep a close eye on the Boy-child as he talked to the brothers in a low voice, so they would not to be heard by him.

"Look, I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Ok, What about?." Dean said, and he and Sam both stepped closer to the angel. Talking in a hush-hush manner as well, seeing as they didn't know the kid anymore then Cas did.

"About your plan; 'Kill Lucifer'…"

"Sure-You want to help?" Dean said hopefully.

"No. It's foolish and can't be done." Castiel answered with blunt force. Dean winced slightly.

"Wow, thanks for the support.." Dean quipped as Sam shot Dean the 'Bitchface'.

"But I believe I have the solution… There is someone besides Michael that is strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop The apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked, wondering who in the world could be that powerful.

"The one that resurrected me, and put you on that plane. The one who began everything… God."

Sam and Dean both froze as they heard the word, and saw the determined gleam in Cas's eyes. Cas gave a quick look to the newcomer talking to Bobby to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. He then turned back to the brothers.

"I'm going to find God.."

* * *

"So you saying you can heal me? How?"

"Magic." Harry answered quickly. It was now Bobby that had an apprehensive look on his face.

"What kind of magic?…" Bobby said, giving him a look that said 'You best not lie to me'.

Harry blinked in confusion, as he wondered what Bobby meant. What kind of magic? Well, Harry's kind of magic, what other kind of magic was Bobby thinking- OHHH!

Harry's face suddenly turned to one of shock and disgust.

"OH, No! Nothing like that!… Not that kind of magic, I assure you! Not the demon deal-ish kind, not the soul-selling kind, and definitely not the blood-sacrificing or life-sacrificing kind. I'd NEVER do that kind of magic… To tell you the truth, they kinda give me the willies and make me sick…" Literally. Ron could confirm the numbers of times Harry's stomach had emptied itself because of it. He had been there every time Harry had a vision from Voldemort.

"Then, how does it work?.." Bobby questioned. Seeming a little more willing, but not ready to relent just yet. Harry figured that after so many years of hunting, Bobby had a whole list of reasons to be weary of him. He would practice patience and explain it the best that he could.

* * *

Dean closed the room door firmly behind him, not wanting ANYONE to hear the ridiculous conversation he was about to have.

"God?.." Dean asked, hoping Cas wasn't being serious.

"Yes." The angel answered, no wavering in his voice or stature.

"God?"

"Yes.. He isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico; I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean said sarcastically. Sam gave his brother another look. Only Dean would say something so blasphemous to an actual angel. Castiel just gave his charge a genuinely confused look…

"No, he is not on any flatbread..."

The brothers were once again amazed at the angel's ignorance of reality.

* * *

"It's kinda like transfiguration.. Or at least that's the best to explain it. I focus my magic on something physical and solid, and will it to change. If I use the right amount of magic and keep concentration, I can fix, change, and repair just about everything. It can get complicated, especially when turning one thing into another. Only this time, I won't have to change anything at all. Just repair it."

"You mean, it'll just put me back together?.. Just like that?" Bobby said, with a little disbelief.

"Pretty much, yes.. everything is still there, we just have get it back in working order."

"And you're serious about no blood offering or soul-selling? It ain't going to end up costing me later on?…"

Harry sighed again. That was about the third time Bobby asked that same question. Ok, his father was a demon, but honestly!

"Completely serious. No dark magic involved at all." Bobby seemed to give Harry another one of his contemplative looks. Harry now groaned and rubbed the sides of his face as he tried to think his next few words over.

"Look… I want to help out, okay? Really, I do… But I can't interfere directly. Technically, even my being here and talking to you is against every rule in the book… And I'm not allowed to join in on the fight by my own choice yet, either.. I'm not of ag- Old enough yet, and Honestly? I really don't think my father would let me… I also can't put myself middle of that's going on here, because I'm already neck-deep and dead-center of a war that's going on in England.. and for other reasons that are my own…" Harry added, thinking of his father. If these hunters knew what his dad was, Harry wasn't sure he would be making it out of this room alive.

"And I DEFINITELY don't want to get myself into any more trouble than I already got… Which happens a lot more then you might think." Harry said with a amused smile. Bobby actually smirked back. It seemed he understood that just fine.

"Even still… I'm risking coming here, and taking a chance I shouldn't just to talk to you… I'll lend a hand if you're willing to accept it.. I WANT to help you guys out. But for now, this is how. This is only way that I can."

"So i'm asking you.. _Please._ Just let me help.."

* * *

"So, what do you need from us?.."

"An amulet.. very powerful. It burns hot in god's presence." Cas said, as he once again giving the boy a look.

"We don't have anything like that..." Sam said with a hint of attitude.

Dean was getting a bit uneasy with the looks Cas was giving the kid. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. It made Dean's hair stand on edge… Or maybe that was just a side effect of being around the boy. Dean didn't know. But if Cas didn't stop it soon, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from saying something.

Ok, now he was DEFINITELY going to have talk to Sam about this...

"Yes, you do." Cas said, as he locked eyes with Dean. Then looked down to the amulet around Dean's neck. Dean followed his gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw what Cas meant.

"What? This?"

"May I borrow it?" Cas asked politely.

"No." Dean said abruptly, his deep voice making the word seem even more final.

"Dean; give it to me…" Cas said, his gravely voice ordering Dean to comply.

Dean was torn in two… On one hand, it was Cas that asked and he seemed pretty sure the amulet would do the trick. On the other hand, it was a goose chase and Dean had owned his necklace since he was a kid. From the Christmas that Sammy gave it to him to now, only excluding his time in hell, Dean had never been without it.

An uncomfortable and pained expression washed over Dean's face at the thought of not having it anymore. It was apart of him, apart of who he was. One of his most cherished possessions. He wouldn't just hand it over… Just like he wouldn't hand over the Impala or his favorite leather jacket. _He just couldn't let it go…._

But then Dean then looked at the blue eye puppy-stare that Cas was giving him. Calm, expectant. Just waiting for Dean to help, and looking like he was just going to stand there loyally, possibly forever, until Dean did.. That was what made Dean cave.

"Alright, I guess…"

Dean sighed as he pulled his necklace off. Moving it carefully over his neck.

Then holding necklace out for Cas to take.

"Just… Don't lose it." Dean said. Cas took it respectfully from Dean's hand and nodded.

"Thank you.."

"Great." Dean commented as he shrugged uncomfortably. "Now I feel naked…"

* * *

"Alright, Kid.. work your Mojo." Bobby said, after a few more moments of conversation. Harry nodded lightly, glad the older man was finally going to let him help. Harry stood up from the bed, and placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder. Sam and Dean now switched their attention to them as he did so. It seemed that Harry would have an audience after all…

Harry promised Bobby that there wouldn't be any demonic magic involved, so he'd be sure to keep that promise. Pulling magic right out of his magical core, he focused it and fused in towards Bobby's wound. It immediately weaved itself into the area, and readied itself to be used. Harry was glad for the practice and lessons his father had given him.. He wouldn't of been able to do this without it.

"What the heck?" Bobby said, the magic entering his body felt warm and odd..

Like warm water being poured in through your skin. Not bad or evil feeling, but definitely odd.

Harry then pushed his magic into action to his will with one thought; 'Heal..' he immediately felt his magic stitching and patching the damage that had been done.

Before long it hummed back at him, signaling it's completion. Harry pulled the remaining unused magic back to him. He was done. Harry then stepped away as Sam and Dean (who watched the whole thing with rampage attention) stepped forward.

"All done. You should be just fine now." Harry confirmed as Trench-coat guy locked his eyes on Harry again. Really, what was that guy's problem?… It was really creeping Harry out.

Bobby looked at his feet. He then picked them up by his own power. He starting moving them slowly and carefully, as if experimenting with them. Sam's face immediately burst into a smile, as Dean's breath caught. Bobby then put both of his feet on the ground. And slowly pushed himself up and out of his wheelchair. Standing firmly on his own feet. Looked up to the British boy in shock as Harry just smiled back at him with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Feeling better?…" Harry said, with an amused quip in his voice.

"Holy crap, the kid did it…" Sam burst out as he blinked in amazement.

Bobby blinked and smiled warmly at the odd, English-accented teenager…

His heart both soared and sank at the same time. Bobby had gotten his legs back. He was back in the game, ready for action. The kid had just GIVEN them back to him. Dean was happy, he really was, but he couldn't help but feel like the other shoe was going to drop soon. Things like this always came back to bite them in the ass, or cost them in the long run… ALWAYS..

And seconds later Dean was proven right and the moment of joy was ruined as Castiel quickly drew his angel sword...

And before Dean or Sam could try stop him, he leapt and attacked the black-haired boy.


	4. Chapter 3

'Talking'

' _Thinking'_

' **Writing'**

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _And seconds later Dean was proven right and the moment of joy was ruined as Castiel quickly drew his angel sword..._

 _And before Dean or Sam could try stop him, he leapt and attacked the black-haired boy._

The tiny hospital room then erupted in complete chaos.

Cas swung his sword downward towards the boy, going for a wounding blow instead of a kill shot. Somehow, the wide-eyed kid managed to dodge to the left just in time to save himself from having his arm sliced open. If the angel had been standing even the slightest bit closer to the boy, there was no mistaking that Harry would of gotten injured.

"WOAH! Wait a second!" The boy yelled, putting both hands out in front of him in a futile attempt to calm trench-coat guy. Castiel just glared coldly and re-angled his sword, now swinging at the boy's midsection.. He was no longer using wound blows. He was now looking to cause some serious damage.

Bobby then came out of the left and grabbed the boy by the sleeve of his hoody, yanking him forcefully out of the way. This caused Harry to miss the sharp end of Castiel's sword, but also caused him to go flying and flip ungracefully over the hospital cot. He rolled safely onto the floor on the other side, his arm bracing his fall.

Dean and Sam now both saw what Cas had attempted to do, and both brothers yelled. ("CAS!" "Hey, hey, STOP IT!") Sam then rushed to restrain the angel, as Dean rushed to help the fallen teenager.

Bobby held on fast to one of the Angel's arms as Sam grabbed the other while avoiding the sword. Cas immediately started to struggle against their joined hold.

"CAS, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Sam burst in his deep baritone, as he gave the angel a look of rage.

"Remove your hold on my arms this instant! I do not wish to harm you two." A pissed-off and self-righteous sounding Castiel growled at the two hunters. They continued to restrain the angel. There was no way they were letting him go.

Dean quickly grabbed the teen, helping him back to his feet. He wrapped his arms around his middle and helped him back up. He nearly froze in shock when he felt just how light the kid actually was.. Even with the hoodie on he looked skinny, but Dean could tell as he lifted the boy up that he weighed even less than they first assumed. That was not healthy, and sent up more than one red flag.

"Thanks." Was all the boy murmured, as he put his feet back on the ground and looked wide-eyed at what was going on. Apparently the trench-coat guy now wanted to kill him… Great. Maybe Harry should start passing out numbers. Or sell raffle tickets. _Only one murder attempt ticket, Please… Thank you._

"DEAN, Do not allow the boy-child out of your grasp! HE'S NOT HUMAN!" Dean then froze and paled as the fear that had been in the back of his mind was now forced to the front.

Sam and Bobby then looked at one another with the same wide-eyed and shell-shocked look.

It was then that Harry looked down, and saw the sword that was in Castiel's right hand. He then paled as everything suddenly added up…

"Oh crap, HE'S AN ANGEL! _HE'S AN ANGEL!"_ Harry said, instantly ducking. He slid out of Dean's large arms rather easily… causing Castiel to try and use even more force to escape.

Harry was in a full panic jumped towards the door. He had done his job, and now his only goal was to get OUT!

Unfortunately for him, the door was already closed and locked. Dean had done it before giving Cas the amulet.

Castiel then broke free of the hunters and leap at Harry again… this time, seeming to descend down in a gravity-defying and controlled way…

' _God damned angel wings!'_ Harry thought, as he barely missed the angel-sword again.

Dean then came out of nowhere and slammed himself full-forced into Castiel. A full-force football slam. The resounding impact left not only an indent into the hospital wall, but forced Castiel against the wall. Dean then grabbed the sides Castiel's trench coat, lifted him off of his feet.

In seconds, Castiel was back into being restrained. This time, by a furious Dean Winchester. Sam gave a double-looked to his brother in shock, before snapping back to reality.

He grabbed the silver-like sword away from Cas before he or the kid could slip away again.

Bobby ran over to the boy. He pulled the thin frame behind himself and moved him away from the door. Just because he wasn't going to let the angel skewer the poor kid didn't mean that he was going to let him get away just yet… He had some questions of his own to ask, too.

"Release your grip AGAIN, and let me at the boy-child this instant!"

Dean's glare hardened even more. He now looked terrifyingly pissed.

"You will not lay a god damned FINGER on him!" Dean then growled out at the angel, as he tightened his grip on him. The angel then looked into Dean's eyes with an intense gaze of his own.

"Let me go, Dean… _now."_

"Okay! Everyone calm down and chill the hell out!" Sam said, now gaining everyone's attention.

He then pointed briskly at Bobby with the angel sword.

"BOBBY, keep the kid close and don't let him go."

Sam then turned to Dean, now pointing the sword at him.

"DEAN, I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you, but put a damn lid on it!"

Sam then turned back to the other side of the room again, this time pointing to the boy that was now hiding behind Bobby.

"KID, quit running around, you're starting to remind be of a chicken…"

Sam turn lastly to Cas, his face like stone and his tone enraged… He seemed to take exception to Cas attacking the kid more then anything else.

"Cas, quit trying to kill the kid! Seriously, you're just freaking him out more!"

Cas only gave Sam an abolishing look. But he then seemed to relax himself to show that he was listening.

"Ok, kid…" Sam then said, turned back towards Bobby and the boy. He set the sword on the hospital wheel-cart, trying to put the kid at ease. "I think it's only fair that you answer some questions…"

"Do I have a choice?…" Harry said, now looking fearfully at the hunters with a worried look on his face, even Bobby. It was obvious from that, and the way he was holding himself that he was still panicked and ready to run at a moment's notice. After years of living at the Dursleys and dealing with Lord Voldemort

"No, not really." Sam said, shaking his head lightly. "So… First question-"

"What are you, how are hiding and blocking yourself from me, and how did you find Sam and Dean when I used sigils to hide them?" Castiel then burst from his spot, interrupting the conversation. He couldn't really do much else as he was still being held in place by Dean.

Sam turned and gave a disbelieving look to Cas… "Cas…"

"What?" Cas asked, confused at to what he had done.

"I meant that _I_ was going ask questions… Not you."

"Oh. I understand now."

Sam shook his head at Cas's remark and Dean sighed. He then looked back to the kid, and gave the conversation another try.

"Ok… So how DID you find us?…" Sam said, now looking at the boy again. He had to admit, that was actually the question that worried him the most. If this kid found them even with the sigils, who else could?

"Cas said there was no way angels, demons and all those other things could find me or Dean now… so how did you manage it?.." The green-eyed hunter glared at him. Harry was near hyperventilating.

He heard from his father just how good hunters were. They could read people, tell lies and find information on anything and anyone. He was freaking out. He had to be careful here, and not only make sure he didn't let out the fact that his father was a demon, and he was a wizard.. But any information on him at all.

"But I wasn't even looking for you or Dean! I was just looking for Bobby!" Harry said, pointing to the hunter directly in front of him. Bobby blinked at the boy, then looked to Sam.

"Well, why were you looking for Bobby?…" Sam then asked, as Dean pushed Cas back into the wall as he tried to break free again.

"To do what I just did! Put his legs back together… That's it…"

"Makes sense to me…" Bobby just shrugged. Sam just shrugged back.

"Ok… Question number two; How are you hiding and.. Er…" Sam then looked to Castiel.

"Blocking his energies." Castiel offered, as if Dean wasn't holding him back from attacking the boy they were talking to. Harry raised his eyebrow. Wow, where all angels this odd, or just this one?

"Yeah, ok… How are you hiding and blocking yourself from Castiel?"

"It's my magic… My magic is hiding me." Harry said quickly. It was the truth, and with him helping Bobby with his magic just a few moments ago, he hoped they would buy that explanation and then let it go. If he said it was Demonic magic that was hiding him, he was sure that the angel would try to finish what he started. Harry had enough threats on his life at the moment, thanks.

Sam and Bobby both looked at one another, but this time it was much more serious. They seemed to be commutating silently to one another. As if they were thinking other the possibly together. It was weird and bordering on creepy, even for Harry. But it was then that Castiel seemed to calm, and took a deep breath.

"Oh… I see now."

Sam and Bobby then both turned and looked at Castiel with raised eyebrows.

"Wait… You see what?"

"I see what the boy is now…" The angel said as he looked back to Dean "You may release me. I will no longer attempt to harm him."

"Hell... no…" Dean growled out to the angel. Sam once again gave his brother a worrying look. What had gotten into him?… You think Cas had destroyed his car or something…

Harry held his breath and grabbed a hold of his wand. He was now teetering close on the edge of the frying pan, over looking the fire below… Oh, Crap.. What did Cas mean when he said he knew what Harry was? Was it a trick so he could attack Harry again? Was he telling the truth and didn't mind Harry was a half-demon? Did he even really know what Harry was?…

He was beginning to flip out.. He seriously couldn't trust the angel to not harm him, not after leaping after him to kill him.

"I don't think that Dean really believes you, Cas.. And I have to say, I don't believe so either.. So why don't you just tell us what he is, and THEN we say if it's ok to let you go."

"Very well. The boy-child is a wizard."

Bobby, Sam, and Dean all froze. Dean nearly dropped Castiel on the floor, and he looked back and forth from Cas to the kid in question. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was safe! They didn't know he was a Cambion! And because he didn't tell them he was a wizard, he was free and clear of any legal problems from the Ministry. Harry relaxed now, but kept his hand near his wand.

"A Wizard?… Are you freaking serious?" Dean said, as Bobby blinked, and looked back at him in a look between wonder and worry.

Dean then looked over the kid again. Barely 5'4, skinny as a twig, crazy hair, old glasses, sickly, and looking like a frightened kitten in a dog pit. Oh yeah.. The kid just screamed 'mystical.'

"I assume you have your wand with you?" Castiel asked. Harry nodded, and quickly pulled out his wand, showing it to the room. Dean's jaw hit the floor, and Bobby finally relaxed.

"Dude.. You seriously have a _magic wand?_ "

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Harry said, as he shook his head, and put his wand back in his hoodie pocket.

"Dean, let him go." Sam ordered. Dean then placed Castiel back on his feet. Castiel just fixed his trench coat as if nothing had happened. Harry raised an eyebrow. Dean then turned to Cas and flung his arm towards the kid in frustration.

"You're telling me he is… what? Gandalf's Grandkid? Look at him, Cas, _HE'S A STICK_!"

"He may only be a _stick_ as you say, but he was born with a magical core.. And with that can access energies and can manifest them to his will. Now that I am aware of this I have no desire to harm him."

"And the part about him being… Non-human? Kinda important." Dean added. He really wasn't going to let that fact go so easy.

"It is not uncommon for wizards or witches to mate with magical creatures and bear offspring." Cas explained.

Dean couldn't stop himself from making a face. Sam also looked a bit uneasy about that bit of information, but Harry was sure that it had to do with the demon Ruby more than it had to do with Harry. For some reason he felt the need to add on to the angel's words.

"I've meet a Half-giant and Half-Veela in my life.. I think one of my Professors is a half-vampire, but I can't prove it. It's not running-of-the-mill, mind. But it does happen."

"One more thing; If the boy can just Tap into all these powers, Why would you want to leave him alive?…" Bobby asked. His voice not rude or offensive, but curious. It seemed Bobby wasn't willing to risk letting Cas back at the boy ether.

"Because wizards, as a whole, stay out of human and creature affairs. They neither harm nor help either side… They police themselves, and protect their own. They even have their own government. I've never heard of a wizard getting themselves involved… At least not until now. I'm sure the boy-child could explain better. I must begin my quest."

"Oh, yeah… God hunt. See ya, Cas-" Before Dean even finished his sentence, there was a flutter of wings, and Cas was gone.

"Um… Yeah." Sam was now rubbing his head nervously, looking back from Dean to Harry. Obviously looking for something to say. Dean gave Sam a scolding look, and made a waving motion with his hand, obviously telling Sam to get a move on. Sam caved.

"Sorry about Cas, you know.. Trying to kill you. He's a good angel, But… He just really needs professional help." Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He had to admit, he really did need

"He's in idjit, Just like you two." Bobby spat out, as he shook his head, and started for his closet. More than likely for a change of clothes.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't worry about it, mate… He's not the first one to try and do me in… Actually, after a while you just kind of get used to it..."

It was then that Dean relaxed, and turn back to the group. Harry meet the man's eyes and gave him a small but grateful smile. The guy had just bowled over an angel for him… That put him high up on Harry's list. The tall guy then gave a smiled back and nodded wordlessly.

It was then that the soft sound of 'The Moonlight sonata' then played from Harry's back pocket. Harry's eyes suddenly when wide and terrified.

"Oh, Hell! I'm dead!" Harry squeaked as he grabbed for the cell phone at lightening speed.

"What's this?.. An angel attacks and you're cool, but a phone rings and you're dead?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow. Harry flipped open his phone, and pressed the talk button before the song ended. He put it right to his ear.

"Hello, Father…" Harry answered into the cell phone with a wince. Sam froze at that pronouncement, and Dean winced in sympathy.

~" _Harry…"~_ His father's articulated voice then growled from the other side of the line…

Harry winced again. He could tell just from the tone and how he held out the vowels that his father was ticked… and he was in for it, somehow, His father knew... Crap…

Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything to his father in return. He was doomed. Death sentence pending, guilty as charged… He had broken rule number 1.

 _~If you don't get home in any less than five seconds… I swear to god, I will POP into that room, hell-bent and fury-all, Drag you back KICKING and SCREAMING then promptly return, and start A BLOODY MASSACRE!"~_

All of the color washed from Harry's face as he listened to his father. Sam gave Harry a worried look, as Dean now chuckled, somehow knowing the 'getting chewed out by dad' vibe all too well.

 _~"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"~_

"I'm on my way! Leaving now! Be there soon!" Harry then rambled as he started gathering his magic and will together. He had to get home, and get home now, and it still took a few seconds to gather the energy. He couldn't just vanish in an instant like his father and Cas just yet.

 _~"Oh.. And Harry?"~_ Crowley ended at the end.

"Yes, Dad?"

 _~"You're grounded…"~_ **Click**

Harry gulped as closed his phone, and turned to the Winchesters. Looking into the gentle and worried face of Dean, and the amused and snickered face of Sam.

"Ok, well… I have to get home. Like right now. My cell is 555-6384. Call me if you need me. BYE!"

Any before either Sam or Dean could stop him, Harry willed his magic to move and vanished home.

Time to face the music..


	5. Chapter 4

Talking'

' _Thinking'_

' **Writing'**

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Harry reappeared in the large living room of his father's house. He quickly looked around. He almost expected his father to be standing in the middle of the hall; Arms crossed, tapping his foot. Much like Uncle Vernon would be whenever Harry came home in trouble during primary school.

Instead, he saw about five of his father's demons. They were walking out of the office area as if leaving a meeting. Most ignored him one or two simply looked at him and walked away. Oray, who was currently Harry's favorite demon, gave him a quick look and frowned in sympathy.

Oray pointed slowly towards Crowley's meeting room and gave Harry a solemn nod. Harry forced a smile back at him and mouthed 'Thank you' in return. That was why Harry liked him so much.. He didn't have say anything, Oray just seemed to know.

Harry turned and dashed directly to the room. He knew his father wasn't serious about the 'five seconds' remark, but the implication was clear. If he didn't show up right away, there would be problems. It would serve no purpose to have his father find him. In fact, it might make him angrier.

When he got closer, he saw that the door was open and his father was waiting. Standing at the head of the large corporate-like desk, glaring at the door. Harry felt a chill of fear run down his spine... Not just because he knew his father was pissed. Because he had broken one of the four rules his father had set out for him.

He wanted to start things right with his father. Have a better go of it then he did with the Dursleys. It had only been a week, and now he had a major point against him. He didn't know how in the world he had gotten caught, but he had. Harry just hoped he hadn't broken his father's trust completely and ruined his chances.

Crowley pointed sternly to a chair at the large desk as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry sat down quickly. His father remained standing, as he glared furiously at him..

"First off, Harry-" His father said, obviously trying not to yell. "What in the blazing hell were you thinking?"

"I was just going to help out the older hunter; Rule number two." Harry explained.

"Congratulations, you did it.. And by doing so you managed to break _rule number one_! Which, by the way; is far more important."

"But I didn't know there was an angel with them!" Harry defended.

"You STILL should have ran the MOMENT you realized he was one!" Crowley batted back.

"I DID RUN! Just… around the room." Harry deadpanned. His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"They locked the door after I got in… I was kinda stuck." Harry said in a deflated tone. Crowley put his hand to his head as he groaned.

"And you haven't gotten to the point when you can disappear at will… If I'd had known that, I would have yanked you out, instead of calling you." Crowley said, then glaring. "Even if I WAS in the middle of a meeting… as you well knew!"

Harry could only blush lightly at that. "Ok, Yeah! I knew you were going to be in a meeting. And yes, I took off at that time on purpose… but admit it, You would have stopped me."

"As I well should have! You KNOW this wasn't what I meant when we put the second rule in!" Crowley burst out, now failing to hold back from yelling.

"Look, I know-" Harry said, sounding a little abash. "I wasn't thinking at the time. But you said it yourself; Bobby will play a big part in stopping the Apocalypse. I had to help him… And let's face it, Sam and Dean are going to need loads of help."

"Of course they will; they are complete imbeciles. But it doesn't have to be YOU!" Crowley said with exasperation as he fell back into his chair. He grabbed his glass tumbler from beside him and took a long, LONG drink of the alcoholic beverage that was in it. When he finished he sighed, and he 'clinked' his glass back on the table.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of what you've done, Harry. We put that rule in so you could control the situations you would be in… To LIMIT your involvement. To keep you from getting too far _into_ this mess, you couldn't get out… Not to give you license to run off, _alone_ helping whoever you wished! Now you've gone and exposed yourself to _Hunters. HUNTERS!"_

Harry winced openly. 'Hunter' was a curse word as far as his father was concerned. From what he understood, Demons and Hunters where natural born enemies. The war between then had been going on since Eve took a bite from the apple, and continued after the angels went back to heaven. His father in particular hated everything about them, the Winchesters especially.

Apparently they had killed a few of his own crossroad demons, as well as few dozen other demons. Which was a feat, as it was supposed to be near impossible to kill a demon in the first place. But they had a special Demon-killing knife and Sam could apparently kill demons with his mind, if he drank enough demon blood.

"Not only hunters, Harry… but Bobby Singer. And SAM and DEAN Winchester, as well! Even if they don't know much, they are aware of you now. They'll start looking. Into your past, into your powers, into everything… Trying to find whatever they can."

It had been a fear in the back of his mind. Harry had done something reckless, he knew it.. He had taken a big risk figuring it was worth it. He knew he could handle the fallout.. Wouldn't be the first time he had taken a hit for the team.. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"I know I messed up. But I had to help Bobby, I couldn't just leave him like that." Harry stated and Crowley sighed openly.

"Yes, yes. I know, Harry." Crowley said with a long suffering sigh. "It's not your fault, Love. You're _training_ from Dumbledore won't allow you to do anything else..." Crowley ended spitefully with a growl. Harry's ears perked up as the remark registered.

"Wait.. What do you mean by that? Dumbledore never trained me." Harry questioned.

"No.. Not like he should have. Dueling, protective spells, or something USEFUL. But he trained you up, alright.. Just the way he wanted." Crowley growled as he looked to his son. His eyes were strangely controlled and intense as he talked. Harry scrunched his face as stared at his father, completely confused. He then shook his head.

"No, He didn't. I don't get what you're trying to say. Dumbledore never-"

"Putting yourself at risk. Tossing yourself into harm's way. Walking into situations that you may not walk out of, just to help someone else get out." His father listed off. Harry grew paler and paler by the second.

"I've always had a habit of getting into dangerous situations." Harry tried to write off. He father shook his head, as he leaned over and refilled his glass tumbler.

"Not always. Just since you got to Hogwarts. Be honest with yourself, Harry…" Crowley then cradled his drink and he laid back in his chair. Swallowing his drink as if he was swallowing his own rage.

"Think back, Love. I believed it started back first year… Then continued repeatedly the next five years in a row. Whenever Dumbledore wanted or needed you to do something. Every time he'd conveniently 'forgotten' to mention something. Every time someone close to you had been put in harm's way. What did you do?.."

Harry paled even more. "I… I just tried to help out…" He started weakly.

"No. You jumped in, feet first. Instead of stopping you out or telling you not to do it; Dumbledore egged you on. encouraged it, even... And rewarded you for it."

"WHAT? But he never rewarded me for being reckless!" Harry burst before he could stop himself.

"Really? What about all those House points? The Quidditch cups? House cups? Awards for services to the school? The Twi-wizard cup itself? Getting to leave the Dursleys early?… Not telling you Sirius was your godfather, and he was the secret keeper? Not telling you that you are a wizard? Not telling you _anything_ that was going on last year?"

Harry's face paled ever more and he felt like he was going to be sick.. He hadn't thought of those things in that way before.

"THAT'S how he trained you."

Harry sunk lower into his chair. He really didn't want to believe what his father was saying… But, honestly, he had more than one valid point. He had gotten used to taking risks. It was second nature to him now… Because it that had been happening repeatedly over the past five years. It had become commonplace, and his reactions became instant...

Friend in danger? Save them. Dangerous magical artifact about to be stolen? Grab it. Dark wizards killing people? Fight them.

He didn't even question it anymore.. Even Hermione had stopped trying to reason with him and just accepted it. He thought that it was just because of who he WAS.. Now, he was beginning to doubt that.

"Listen, love..." His father said, in a voice much calmer then Harry was used to hearing. "I'm not saying Dumbledore is another dark lord… I'm not saying he's got a knife in his pocket with your name on it, either. I don't think he could bring himself to harm you, let alone kill you. I'm just saying what we already know." Crowley explain, as he caught his son's eyes in a serious gaze.

"Dumbledore NEEDED you to die during or after the final battle. If he were to cause your death himself, that would wrong. Dark. Evil. But if you went and got killed all on your own, well.. That's another matter completely. Isn't it?…He was counting on your own life-risking recklessness in order to achieve that goal. To just toss your life away when the time was right." His father's face then turned into an annoyed glare. "Much like you just did today…" He added in coldly.

"What he DID do was train you up, to make it so you couldn't even think of doing something else. So you wouldn't find another way, and possibly live through all of this mess." Crowley then put his glass down as he looked his son right in the eye.

Harry felt himself sinking more and more into the chair as his thoughts grew deeper and darker. So this is what they called 'coming back to reality…' It was depressing.

"Why?…" Harry asked, his voice suddenly sounding very small. "Why does he want me dead?"

"So he doesn't have to deal with the consequences of actions he's already done." His father answered plainly. He then took a long, carefully look at Harry. You could see his reaction change when he realized how defeated Harry seemed.

"Look.. This hasn't been the best of days, or the most comfortable conversation to have.. So let's end this off for right now, and pick it up in the morning. Go get some dinner and get some sleep, and we'll continue tomorrow. All right?"

"So… Am I still grounded?" Harry asked.

"You still broke two rules." Crowley said forcefully.

"But I was helping someone out…"

"Yes, someone from the other side." His father interjected immediately.

"And I told you I did run. Just not far."

"That's not really a debatable point, love."

"You didn't specify.." Harry refuted as he tried to keep a straight face. He was just taunting his father by now… but it was fun. His father seemed to be getting a kick out of it to.

"No you don't! You're not talking your way out of this one! You still did something enormously moronic… So you're still grounded, and that's that." Crowley replied with a smirk. " Cheek blugger."

"Alright. I'll concede for now…" Harry chuckled as he stood up. "Night, Dad."

* * *

Crowley grinned slightly as his boy as he walked out. There was another part of Harry; Crowley could see it plain as day. A part that was independent of the rules and training from Dumbledore. A part that was free of the chains and expectations of the wizarding world… A strong part inside Harry that was…

James. Purely James. Crowley's face dropped a bit as that thought crossed his mind. He watched his son run off down the hall as cold feeling settled in his chest.

Happy, free and mischievous James. It appeared that Harry had indeed inherited more than his looks and luck… One last thing that James had managed to leave behind.

But it was also the part of that the wizarding world was trying to destroy… Crowley's eyes narrowed hatefully. Those fucking bastards. Crowley knew that the last spark of life, the last spark of independence that Harry had was at risk. And not just from _them_ either, but from Harry himself.

For every inch that was wizarding world pressed down Harry pushed on himself even harder.

Thanks to Dumblefuck and those worthless idiots that were supposed to be caring for his son, Harry had no knowledge of his own self-worth. No sense of self-preservation, ether. Or not much of one, at least.

Crowley grabbed his glass again, as he drink a few more sips of his 50-year-old Japanese whiskey he had open. Popped and poured before his son came in. Ridiculously expensive liquor always made him calmer…

And Crowley needed to be calm. He needed to plan…

Those fuckers had failed his son. James' son. It was Crowley's turn now, and he would not fail. He would help his son. Make him stronger, yes. But more then that. He would repair the damage they had inflicted on Harry. He would remove the training and restrains the head-bastard had forced onto his son. He would help his son realize he had a _Mind of his own…_

He was going to turn his little sheep back into the lion he was born to be… Then take his son back to the wizarding world and laugh his ass off. But first… He smirked as he grabbed his Cell-phone. His son had a lesson to learn. Time to re-define the entire definition of the word 'Grounding…'

And as Crowley plotted, on the other side of the house Harry went grabbed himself a bite to eat. His thoughts drifted over his odd encounter.. And about the man who had taken on an angel just to protect him.

* * *

"So, Rufus said ' _River Pass, Colorado'_ , and then ' _We're surrounded'_ and ' _Their everywhere?_ '.." Dean asked as he looking in the rear view mirror to Bobby… Who was sitting calmly in the back seat, perusing over a map.

Bobby had driven the Impala to them when he had been possessed. He had left his own car behind at the salvage yard. After getting an emergency call from Rufus right after the Boy had healed him, they decided not to waste time driving back to south Dakota to pick it up. They decided to head out right away. So all three hunters piled into the Impala.

"Yep. His words exactly. Then the phone cut out." Bobby replied. He then turned the flap of the map to look at another section.

"Yeah, that's not foreboding at all…" Dean quipped as he turned and looked over to his brother. Sammy seemed to be glued to his computer, yet again.

Sam was so on intent on whatever he was looking at that he didn't even seem to hear what Dean and Bobby were talking about. He kept on typing and searching away like a man possessed, and seemed to be getting more and more aggravated at the moment.

"Err… Sam?" Dean asked.

"What, Dean?.." Sam answered as he eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"What in the hell are you look for, anyway?…"

"Wizards.. I'm researching information on wizards." Sam replied, obviously still distracted.

"Oh, Really?…" Dean said, looked back at Bobby, who now turned and looked as well. "And I'm assuming this is because of that not-evil, but-not-good kid that healed Bobby?"

Sam nodded back wordlessly. Sam's lips then went tight as his mind when back to the strange, black haired boy. Half-human boy, at that. Sam didn't know who he was or what he was, but he was instantly intrigued by the kid, and the idea of wizards. Sam thought that it might have been the scent at first, but not, ever without the kid around, Sam found that he was more and more interested. And the fact that his brother was pretty interested, a little too much.

Was it him being a wizard that made him smell that way? Or was it the Magical creature side? What where wizards like, and what could they do? Well, obviously heal and dodge pretty dang good.. But what else? Where was he from? England, or a English-speaking country like Australia?

As of right now, even with all his research Sam still knew nothing about wizards or the kid. Not even his name. And it was driving him nuts.

"Well, Did you find anything?" Bobby asked from the back seat. Sam sighed.

"No. Nothing. Just some merchandise, a large mess of role-play websites, A kid's T.V show about a family of wizards, and loads and loads of second-hand myths…"

"Well, second hand myths have worked for us before. Come on, list a few off." Dean said, as he looked over to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Come on.. How bad could they be?…"

"Pretty bad…" Sam said, as he sighed and sat back a little. "I don't get it.. I mean, a rare creature or a hidden or sealed file, I get. But these are WIZARDS.. there should there be something solid on them somewhere on the web. But nothing."

"Just tell us a few, me and Bobby will know if it's bull or not." Dean commented as Sam looked at him, casting the famous 'bitchface'. Sam sighed at his brother's antics then turned and looked to the computer scene.

"Ok, but I warned you two… _Wizards use wands and staffs to conduct their magic, and have knowledge of ancient magic.."_

"Well, the kid did have a wand. As for the rest, who knows?.." Bobby replied from the back. Dean shrugged. Sam nodded his head.

"Next on the list; _Wizards can summon all the elements and control the weather, without really trying."_

"That, I'd call bull." Dean commented.

"Demons can make electrical storms. But making it snow or rain at will? Not so sure." Bobby added in.

"Ok, Then… Oh, my favorite. _Wizards have power over many different magically creatures, and keep Dragons as pets_ …"

"That should definitely be filed under _bull."_

"Hear, hear." Bobby chipped from the back.

"You see that I mean?" Sam said, sighing as he snapped the lid on his laptop closed. "I've been searching websites for hours, and NOTHING. Nothing solid at least. Myths and rumors, and none of them even remotely based in fact…" Sam then ran his hand through his ever-growing hair as he sighed in frustration. "It's like they're nothing on the internet about real wizards at all."

"Well… Maybe wizards just don't like Twitter…"

And with that remark Dean got heated glares from both Sam and Bobby. Dean's smirked then fell of his face. He cleared his throat and then went back to driving in silence.

The Impala continued on to it's course to River Pass. And the Hunters continued towards their encounter with War himself _._


	6. Chapter 5

'Talking'

' _Thinking'_

' **Writing'**

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Harry woke up the next morning. He went into the bathroom, plugged up his phone, put it on 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift and got into the shower singing along to it.

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby now we got bad blood_

 _Did you have to do this_

 _I was thinking that you could be trusted_

 _Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted_

 _Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe_

 _I rubbed it in so deep_

 _Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times_

 _You and I_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby now we got bad blood_

 _Did you think we'd be fine_

 _Still got scars on my back from your knife_

 _So don't think it's in the past_

 _These kind of wounds they last and they last_

 _Now did you think it all through_

 _All these things will catch up to you_

 _And time can heal but this won't_

 _So if you come in my way, just don't_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times_

 _You and I_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby now we got bad blood_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_

 _You say sorry just for show_

 _You live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_

 _You say sorry just for show (hey)_

 _You live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_

 _Hm, if you love like that blood runs cold_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby now we got bad blood_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done (look at what you've done)_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood (woah)_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby now we got bad blood (hey)_

* * *

Crowley walked into his son's room to wake him up and heard him in the shower, singing. He sat on his bed listening to him and smiled, remembering hearing James sing so many times. He looked at the gifts in his hands to make up for all his son's birthday he missed. It was a magical Inland Taipan, it was black with a green tint and emerald green eyes exactly like his sons. And keys to a bike. He heard the shower turn off. 15 minutes later, Harry came out with his hair dried and wearing a black wife-beater, black skinny jeans lined in emerald, biker boots and fingerless gloves.

He stopped as soon as he saw his dad sitting on the bed. Crowley looked into his eyes and gave him the presents saying "Happy belated birthday and christmas."

Harry turned shocked eyes on him and smiled. He sat down beside him and opened them. He opened the smallest one first and gasped. Lifted the keys out of the box. Harry gave Crowley a hug and opened the second. As soon as he did, he smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. Harry hugged him again and said "Thank you" over and over again.

Harry looked at the snake and said " _ **Hello beautiful. Do you have a name yet?"**_

It looked at him and shook its head. " _ **That's you job, Master. And I'm also a girl."**_

He looked thoughtful for a minute before he decided to call her Black Emerald, Em for short. " _ **How would you like to be called Black Emerald, Em for short?"**_

" _ **I would like to be called that very much, Master."**_

" _ **Is there a way to take you anywhere without people freaking out or maybe have a way to disguise you?"**_ Harry asked.

She tilted her head to the side and said " _ **I can make myself small enough to fit around your neck like a necklace."**_

" _ **That would be great! Anything else I should know about you?"**_

" _ **I can produce a shield around your body if you ever get into trouble and my venom is toxic to anything, even demons, angels and archangels. After I bite them, depending on if and how much I push in the could be dead between a second to an hour."**_

He looked wide-eyed at her and said " _ **Awesome!"**_ He then turned to Crowley and told everything that just happened. His thought and said "Okay you can go help the hunters if you really want to and you're not grounded anymore. But… You have to let me know everytime you go out and text me every 20 minutes."

Harry smiled and said "Okay." Then Harry got serious and told his father about how he can't stop thinking about Dean Winchester and he defended him against Castiel and he feels kinda connected to him.

Crowley closed his eyes and said he would looked into it but be extra careful around him. Harry went outside to the garden.

Crowley went to his room, laid down and thought ' _I hope I'm wrong in guessing that they are soul mates. I wish James or Sirius was here.'_

* * *

Dean, Sam and Bobby just caught up to Ellen and the others. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the boy and he kept looking at the contact in his phone. They were trying to figure out what was happening with the town. Sam walked up to Dean and asked him to try to call the boy.

"Sam, you know there is no signal here" Dean replied.

Sam gave him his bitch-face and said "Just try it."

He sighed and took out his phone. He scrolled to the boys number and pressed call. And to his surprise it rang. When he told Sam that, he looked surprised and happy.

After 3 rings, _~Hello?~_

"Hi… um.. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at him. Dean flipped him off.

Harry laughed and said _~I'm sorry I never gave you my name, Dean. It's Harry.~_

"Well.. hi, Harry. Um.. we need some help. We don't know what's going on in this town. Do you think you can come here?"

 _~Hold on. Let me ask my Dad. Where are you, anyway?~_

"River Pass, Colorado."

 _~Okay. One moment.~_ After that Dean was put on hold and he told Sam what he told him. Five minutes later he came on and said _~I'll be there soon. Is Bobby with you?~_

"Yea" Dean looked at Bobby, he went to ask why but Harry had already hung up. He closed the phone and said "Okay, he will be here soon."

3 minutes later Harry popped in and asked what was going on and what had they noticed. After hearing everything from the town and Ellen, he asked the newly arrived hunters if they noticed anything coming in. When Sam mentioned a red car and Dean clarified the make and everything, Harry figured it out. "You guys are dealing with War. One of the Four Horseman."

Bobby looked at him and asked "Do you know how to stop him?"

"Yea. Take his ring." He replied.

Sam huffed and asked "How do you expect us to do that?"

Harry stared at him and answered "Well.. all I have to do is ask but if you want to do it then you would have to cut off his fingers." He spread his hands and asked "Who do you wanna do it?"

As the hunter's debated it Harry walked around and stopped next to a pregnant lady. He felt the baby's pure soul and knew he would be great. He smiled at the soon to-be mother and asked if he can bless her baby. When she smiled and nodded, Harry placed his hands on her stomach, closed his eyes and let his magic flow to the baby and told it to protect the baby and keep her from harm.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dean. Dean asked him "What did you do? And I'm honestly curious."

"I blessed her daughter and gave protection from anything supernatural" Harry answered. "So what's your answer?"

"We are gonna let you talk to him but we are coming with you just incase and for back-up."

"Who's we?" Harry asked.

"Sam, Ellen and me." Dean replied.

Harry looked at Dean and said "Okay. But we are going my way." They walked back to the group and Harry told them to hold hands with Ellen in the middle. Harry walked in front of Ellen and put his hands on Dean and Sam's shoulders. He told them to visualize the red car and took them to it with a resounding pop. When they got there the three hunters leaned forward on their knees, trying not to get sick.

Ellen was the first to recover and looked at Harry, asking "What the Hell was that?"

"Apparition. Wizarding teleportation." He answered. "After doing it a while you get use to it. Trust me a portkey is worse."

They shook their heads as they saw him jump onto the car's hood without a care that he was on War's car. A minute later a man appeared and saw Harry. He shook his head at him and asked "Why are you here, Harry Potter, Master of Death, Son of Crowley?"

The hunter's shot Harry a surprised look. Harry was biting his bottom lip and asked "Did you have to ask like that and tell these people exactly who I am?"

"You are wasting my time, what do you want?" He asked instead.

Harry sighed, sat up and said "I need your ring. I plan on using it to put Lucifer back in his cage and I know Death would like it if you did that, so y'all won't have to be bound to him." He pulled out a wooden box and opened it. It had four spots. He showed it to War and said "If you want to you can put it in here your self. You know where is goes."

War seemed to be debating. After a while he sighed, took off his ring, looked at Harry, told him to keep it safe, which Harry nodded to, and put it in the middle slot. After that War and the car vanished.

Harry looked at the hunters and said "Everyone should be back to normal. See ya later." He moved to disappear but Dean caught his hand and stopped him.

Harry looked into his hazel eyes. Dean looked into his emerald and asked him to stay. Harry looked hesitant than Dean said they promised not to hurt him. Harry looked at him in doubt and said "What about your angel? And I got to text Dad I'm okay and what happened."

Dean answered with "Go ahead and text your dad. And you wouldn't be the first Cambion we saved from him."

He smiled at him and said "Okay. Where do y'all wanna talk?"


	7. AN

Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter. But right my Netflix is down and that's what I use to watch Supernatural, and I have to wait till it's working again, so please pray I will be able to get it soon.

Anyway, I'm taking the advice of some of the reviewers and am asking for a beta.

And I'm gonna answer all the questions and clarify a few points.

So, the reason I made this a Dean/Harry and not Sam/Harry is because I like Dean/Harry's better the other. And I can write that pairing better.

And I can't remember which episode when they met the other Cambion that was kid and turned Castiel into a action figure. Can't remember if it's before or after the War episode. So that was the other I was talking about.

Yes, Harry is 15 going on 16. And I know that Harry got the Hallows himself in the books and movies and at 17 but for the sake of the story, I did it this way. Death has always cared about Harry and views him as a son and only wanted him to be his Master. Death has been trying to give or lead Harry to the Hallows. But when Harry went when Crowley Death was able to send one of his Reapers to give Harry the other Hallows the night Harry left and he woke up the next morning to find the box with them in it. And I'm going to wear on Harry's back he has the tattoo of the Symbol of the Deathly Hallows and have the Hallows be absorbed into receptive parts of the tattoo.

Hope that clarified everything. And hopefully I'll be able to post the chapter soon and I'll get my Netflix back. See ya!

Okay, I'm just adding this on too this chapter instead of creating a new one. I finally got my Netflix back but I'm kinda at a writer's block and I would really like a co-writer/beta. And sorry about the thrown, fast and confusing chapter 6, I envision the chapter but it comes out bad in writing which is why I'm begging for a co-writer/beta. So please PM me if you are interested! I would really and truly appreciate it and I would love the person who helps forever! Thank yo for reading a reviewing I love them and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! See ya!


End file.
